ArcAngel Of Yggdrasil
by Kamikaze Ryuu
Summary: Nama karakternya adalah Kamikaze, seorang [Player] game [Yggdrasil] dan merupakan [Leader] dari Guild terkenal [Angel of Light]. Kekuatan dasar karakternya memanglah besar sampai menyentuh batas maksimal seluruhnya. Namun sayang, skill miliknya sangat tidak bervariasi dan mengerikan-dalam artian buruk-. Yahh tapi kalian akan terkejud menyadari fakta bahwa dia saat ini sedang berada


**Arcangel In Yggdrasil**

**Created By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Overlord, Naruto, dan setiap karakter didalamnya**

**Owner**

**Bukan milik saya sama sekali**

**Summary** : Nama karakternya adalah Kamikaze, seorang [Player] game [Yggdrasil] dan merupakan [Leader] dari Guild terkenal [Angel of Light]. Kekuatan dasar karakternya memanglah besar sampai menyentuh batas maksimal seluruhnya. Namun sayang, skill miliknya sangat tidak bervariasi dan mengerikan-dalam artian buruk-. Yahh tapi kalian akan terkejud menyadari fakta bahwa dia saat ini sedang berada iddalam dungeon 6 lantai berisi para pelayan dan monster berbagai jenis.

... ... ... ... ...

[DMMO-RPG].

Ditahun 2138 Masehi, istilah ini sudah sangat dikenal luas oleh setiap manusia. Istilah yang biasa didengungkan pada saat emak - emak ngerumpi, bapak – bapak nongkrong diwarung, pekerja kantoran saat makan siang, dan lain sebagainya.

Akronim dari Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, menjelaskan sebuah game interaktif dimana seseorang bisa bermain di dunia virtual seperti dunia asli. Dengan menghubungkan sebuah console yang berdiri sendiri dengan neuron nanointerface*sebuah jaringan nanocomputer intercerebral yang terdiri atas inti dari cyber dan nanoteknologi. Seakan dirimu masuk kedalam game yang nyata.

Di tengah banyaknya DMMO-RPG yang dikembangkan, ada satu judul yang paling bersiar diantara yang lainnya. Sebuah game luar biasa dan sangat menantang bernama,,,,

**[Yggdrasil].**

Itu adalah sebuah game yang diriis oleh pengembang game di jepang yang dihormati pada 12 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat tahun 2129 Masehi.

Tak peduli apapun game DMMO-RPG yang ditawarkan atau dibandingkan, [Yggdrasil] adalah game yang menawarkan kebebasan yang sangat tinggi kepada pemain yang memainkan game ini.

Jumlah kelas – kelas yang terbentuk pada dasar game dengan mudah mencapai 2.000 ketika kamu menambahkan kelas tingkat normal dan kelas tingkat tinggi.

Semua kelas memiliki batas level maksimal adalah 15 level, yang artinya pemain bisa memiliki setidaknya kelas atau lebih untuk mencapai puncak level keseluruhan yaitu level 100. Puncak dari level pemain normal, ingatkan aku tentang normal ini yah.

Lebih jauh lagi, kamu bisa merasakan macam – macam kelas selama kamu memenuhi kondisi keseluruhannya. Meskipun tidak efisien, sangat mungkin mencapai level seratus dengan hanya satu profesi jika seseorang menginginkan itu.

Dengan kata lain, ini adalah sistem dimana tidak mungkin mempunyai karakter yang benar – benar identik kecuali kalau kamu menginginkannya dengan sengaja.

Level kebebasan ini juga di aplikasikan pada visual. Jika kamu menggunakan tool untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang dijual terpisah, kamu bisa merubah tampilan senjata dan armor, data interior, visual karaker, dan detil pengaturan dari rumah pemain.

Apa yang menanti pata pemain yang melucur untuk berpetualang di dunia semacam itu adalah sebuah peta kolosal. Sembilan dunia yang terdiri atas Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim,Nilfheim, Helheim, dan Muspelheim.

Dunia luas, kels – kelas yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan visual yang bisa disesuaikan sepenuhnya.

Game mematik spirit-spirit para ahli dari jepang dan menyebabkan fenomena yang nantinya disebut sebagai 'pepularitas visual'.

Dengan ledakan pepularitas dibelakangnya, Yggdrasil mencapai level kesuksesan dimana Yggdrasil dan DMMO-RPG dianggap sama di jepang.

-Sayang sekali, begitulah cerita di masa lalunya.

Sebuah meja bundar dan besar yang terbuat dari batu obsidian yang berkilauan berada ditengah – tengah aula Guild, dikelilingi oleh 41 kursi mewah. Tapi kebanyakan darinya tak ada yang menempati, hanya ada dua siluet yang tampak sekarang dimana demua anggota tersebut dulunya duduk.

Satu memakai jubah emas dengan bulu – bulu dikerahnya dengan segala _tetek bengek_ berupa item luar biasa, disampingnya sebuah tongkar Pharaoh melayang dan berputar pelan menentang hukum grafitasi. Wajahnya tak terlihat akibat terhalang oleh topeng Pharaoh, tapi rambut pirangnya terlihat berdiri dengan 1 satuan rambut terjulur kedepan*Gaya rambut Gil Proto.

Individu lain yang sedang duduk di kursi lainnya juga memakai pakaian aneh. Bagaimana tidak, sosok itu adalah seorang player yang mengenakan pakaian tipis, tembus pandang hingga sang Author gak kuat jelasinnya-_-". Pokoknya dia adalah seorang perempuan dengan Nickname Bukubukuchagama.

Yang pertama adalah seorang Seraphim yang menduduki peringkat teratas diantara para Angel-makhluk suci yang digambarkaan dalam berbagai Mytologi agamis. Yang lainnya adalah perempuan ras manusia kurang ajar yang kerjaannya menggoda adiknya, Peroroncino.

Mereka bukanlah mereka yang sebenarnya.

Mereka adalah karakter pemain atau bisa dibilang para [Player].

Ras di dalam Yggdrasil dibagi menjadi 3 kategori divisi : klasik, ras humanoid seperti manusia, Dwarf, dan elf ; ras setengah manusia dengan wajah buruk seperti Goblin, Orc, dan Ogre dipilih karena kekuatan fisiknya ; dan ras campuran yang memiliki kekuatan atau kemampuan monster dan status yang lebih tinggi dari ras lainnya. Tapi ada batasan dalam aspek – aspek lainnya. Jika ras tingkat tinggi dari ketiganya dimasukkan, jumlahnya mencapai 700 ras!

Tentu saja, Seraphim dan juga manusia adalah salah satu ras yang dapat dipilih dengan bebas oleh pemain.

Di antara dua orang itu, Seraphim berbicara tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya-walau gak kelihatan sih. Meskipun ini adalah DMMO-RPG generasi tertinggi sebelumnya, secara teknologi tidak mungkin mengubah ekspresi ketika berbicara.

"Wow, sudah lama sekali ya, Bukubukuchagama-sama. Meskipun ini adalah hari terakhir dari Yggdrasil, sejujurnya aku tak mengira akan ada yang benar – benar muncul."

"Aku setuju. Memang sudah lama sekali, Kamikaze-sama."

Bukubukuchagama menjawab dengan suara wanita dewasa, dibandingkan dengan Seraphim yang memiliki nada _hidup segan, matipun tak mau_. Bukubukuchagama terlihat tenang dan siapapun bisa mengira jika dia sedang tersenyum walau pada kenyataannya dia tek tersenyum sama sekali.

"Ini pertama kalinya sejak anda menikah di dunia nyata dengan Touch Me-sama, jadi sudah berapa lama?,,, kalau tidak salah 2 tahun."

"Ah,,,, kelihatannya memang benar. wow~ sudah lama juga... ya ampun, kesadaran tentang waktuku sudah kacau gara – gara harus mengurus berbagai kebutuhan rumah tangga dan mengurus anak."

"Woahh! Anda sudah menjadi seorang ibu? Selamat untuk itu. Bagaimana dengan kabar Touch Me-sama?"

"Terima kasih. Keadaan Touch Me baik, hanya saja dia sekarang sedang frustasi. Pekerjaannya menumpuk dan aku juga tak bisa menghentikannya terus bekerja."

"Bukankah itu akan berbahaya? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?"

"Secara fisik tidaklah masalah. Namun aku rasa batinnya tidak,,,"

Suara curhat dan keluhan serta cerita – cerita tak penting bertukar dari mulut – kemulut. Mereka berbicara tanpa menyadari waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat dan hampir sampai pada waktu tengah malam.

Ada banyak orang yang menghindari pembicaraan tentang dunia nyata di dalam dunia virtual. Perasaan untuk tidak menarik dunia nyata ke dalam dunia virtual bis dimengerti.

Namun, dua orang disini tidak berpikir demikian.

Sebuah Guild-sebuah team dibentuk, diatur, dan dioprasikan oleh sekumpulan pemain-tempat mereka berasal, [Angel Of Light] punya dua peraturan untuk bergabung.

Pertama, kamu harus menjai anggota masyarakat. Kedua, kamu harus memiliki profesi Anti-mainstream atau rasmu merupakan ras campuran.

Karena sifat guild tersebut, ada banyak kasus dimana keluhan tentang pekerjaan di dunia nyata menjadi sebuah topik pembicaraan. Bisa dikatakan percakapan 2 orang ini adalah pemandangan setiap harinya di [Angle Of Light].

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, pembicaraan akhirnya berhenti karena selain kehabisan topic untuk dibicarakan, mereka tahu bahwa sebentar lagi adalah waktunya penutupan.

"Huftt maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi, GuildMaster."

Suara menggoda terdengar disertai oleh emoticon, mengingat ekspresi tak bisa dilakukan didalam game. Para GM menggantinya dengan emoticon untuk mengekspresikan ekspresi setiap pengguna saat melakukan percakapan.

Kamikaze yang mendengarnya langsung menyahut. "Tak apa, Bukubukuchagama-sama. Akulah yang meminta anda untuk datang, meskipun anda kelelahan mengurus semua kebutuhan di dunia nyata."

Kamikaze memberikan emot senyuman dan dibalas juga dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih, GuildMaster. Aku lega bisa masuk kedalam game dan berbicara denganmu."

"Aku lega mendengarnya."

Bukubukuchagama kemudian menunjuk sebuah item yang berkibar di dinding belakang Kamikaze.

"Sekali lagi maaf karena tidak bisa menemani anda. Aku pamit dulu, Guildmaster. Tanpamu kami semua tak akan bisa memiliki kenangan indah diGuild ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di dunia nyata."

Bukubukuchagama mengusap udara dan memunculkan console game miliknya. Jari lentik itu mengetik beberapa notif dan akhirnya menghilang dalam balutan cahaya redup. Tak menyilaukan, namun entah mengapa mata Kamikaze sakit melihatnya.

Dia telah berusaha mempertahankan Guild karena mereka membuatnya bersama – sama, jadi wajar saja baginya untuk dipenuhi perasaan yang tak terlukiskan ketika kata – kata itu dikeluarkan oleh salah satu temanya.

"Aku tahu anda lelah, karena ini adalah hari terakhir dari game, bisakah anda tetap berada di sini sampai akhir?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Bukubukuchagama sudah keluar menuju dunia nyata.

"Hahhh..."

Kamikaze menghela nafas dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata itu.

Fakta bahwa Bukubukuchagama selalu lelah adalah bukti cukup dari percakapan mereka. Tapi Bukubukuchagama melihat email yang dia kirimkan hari ini, untuk hari terakhir di dalam game, [Yggdrasil]. Dia seharusnya bersyukur atas hal itu. Menginginkan lebih sudah kelewat batas dan bisa dikategorikan mengganggu.

Kamikaze melihat kursi yang tadi disusuki oleh Bukubukuchagama, lalu dia melihat sekeliling. Apa yang dia lihat adalah 39 kursi tempat teman lamanya biasa duduk. Setelah berkeliling sebentar, matanya kembali ke tempat duduk Bukubukuchagama lagi.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu di dunia nyata,,,," "Kenangan indah diGuild,,,,"

Dia mendengar frase itu dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi contoh dari mereka yang benar – benar memenuhi ucapannya hampir tak pernah terjadi.

Tak ada yang kembali ke [Yggdrasil].

"Lalu dimana dan kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Bahu Kamikaze bergetar hebat. Lalu perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dan menggumpal sekian lama meledak keras keluar.

"Yang benar saja...!"

Dengan teriakan kematahaan, dia memukulkan tangannya ke meja. Karena dianggap serangan, sistem memberikan variable perhitungan dari kerusakan dan pertahanan yang disebabkan oleh Kamikaze.

"Tempat ini adalah **[City Of Angel] **yang kita bangun berssama! Bagaimana bisa kalian menyerah begitu saja?!"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kemarahan yang bercampur bersama dengan kesedihan.

"...Tidak, bukan itu. Mereka tidak menyerah. Mereka hanya menghadapi pilihan antara 'kenyataan' dan 'fantasy'. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi, dan tak ada pengkhianatan. Itu pasti pilihan yang sulit bagi mereka..."

Kamikaze bergumam seakan meyakinkan dirinya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya memegang tongkat Pharaoh dan dia berjalan menuju dinding dengan sebuah tongkat yang menggantung di dinding tersebut.

Dengan motif kedokteran dari dewa Yunani Hermes, tongkat itu dikelilingi oleh 7 ular. Setiap ular tersebut dari mulutnya mengeluarkan permata dengan warna yang berbeda. Pegangannya menampakkan kualitas transparan dari kristal, dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan.

Staff Of Supreme quality adalah 'senjata guild' yang dimiliki oleh setiap guild dan itu adalah item yang bisa dikatakan sebagai simbol dari Guild [Angel Of Light].

Pada asalnya, GuildMaster seharusnya membawa itu selalu,jadi mengapa itu digantungkan di dinding sebagai dekorasi?

Itu karena keberadaannya adalah simbol dari guild.

Kehancuran dari senjata Guild menandakan bubarnya guild. Itulah kenapa senjata guild sitempatkan ditempat paling aman dalam banyak kasus, dengan kemampuannya yang hebat tak pernah melihat cahaya matahari. Bahkan Guild [Angel Of Light] bukan pengecualian. Karena alasan itulah, tongkat tersebut tak pernah diserahkan ke Kamikaze meskipun sudah dibuat dan disesuaikan olehnya, sebagai gantinya menghiasi dinding.

Kamikaze menghilangkan Staff Of Pharaoh miliknya dan mengambil tongkat yang melayang dengan tangannya, tapi dia berhenti ditengah jalan. Pada saat ini, meskipun layanan penutupan [Yggdrasil] semakin dekat, dia masih ragu berbuat hal yang mengotori ingatan yang mereka buat bersama-sama.

Hari – hari yang mereka habiskan bersama – sama menjelajahi berulang – ulang untuk membuat senjata guild.

Waktu – waktu menyenangkan dulu dalam membagi team dan mengumpulkan mineral seperti kontes, berdebat dalam tampilannya, dan menggabungkan pendapat setiap orang dan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai jadi.

Itulah hari terindah [Angel Of Light]-waktu dimana mereka berada dipuncak kejayaan.

Ada orang yang rela memaksa tubuhnya hingga berlebihan hanya untuk hadir. Ada yang muncul setelah bertengkar hebat dengan istrinya karena mengabaikan waktu untuk keluarga. Ada juga yang sampai cuti dari pekerjaannya.

Ada kalanya mereka menghabiskan seharian bercengkrama berapi – api hanya untuk bercerita. Ada hari dimana mereka merencanakan petualangan mereka dan menyapu habis harta karun. Ada kalanya dimana mereka pergi melakukan serbuan dan menangkap kastil dari guild yang melawan. Ada kalanya dimana mereka menghancurkan monster bos yang ditemukan. Mereka menemukan sumber daya yang tak terhitung belum ditemukan. Mereka menempatkan berbagai macam monster dimarkas dan membersihkan pemain yang menyerbu.

Tapi sekarang tak ada satupun.

37 dari pemain sudah keluar, dan meskipun sisa 3 yang masih tetap menjadi anggota Guild dalam nama, Kamikaze tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kalinya mereka muncul terkecuali hari ini. Momonga membuka Console dan mengakses data resmi, dimana dia mencari peringkat Guild. Suatu ketika mereka berada di peringkat 5 dari 900 Guild, tapi sekarang mereka tetap diperingkat 20. Tetap saja, iu tidak buruk dibandingkan peringkat 48 ketika mereka berada di titik terendah.

Alasan mengapa sebuah guild mampu mempertahankan peringkatnya bukan karena penggunaan sepenuhnya dari Kamikaze, tapi berkat item yang ditinggalkan oleh teman – temannya-barang peninggalan masa lalu.

Meskipun guild terlihat seperti hancur sekarang, ada kalanya mereka bersinar.

Buah dari waktu itu.

Senjata Guild mereka : Staff Of Immortal Light.

Kamikaze tidak berharap menyeret senjata yang penuh dengan kenangan kejayaan mereka saat kehancuran. Namun, perasaan sebaliknya berkecambuk di dalam dirinya.

Selama ini, Kamikaze menempatkan kepentingan berdasarkan pengambilan suara terbanyak.

Meskipun dia berada diposisi GuildMaster, apa yang dia lakukan sebenanya adalah pekerjaan kecil seperti menghubungi setiap orang.

Itulah kenapa, saat ini, ketika tidak ada siapapun, perasaan untuk menggunakan kekuasaan sebagai GuildMaster terlintas untuk pertama kalinya dipikiran.

Dinkk

Notifikasi salam jumlah banyak muncul menunjukan berbagai peningkatan magic saat Kamikaze memegang tongkat malaikat cahaya. Senjata Guild adalah senjata yang dibuat dari berbagai bahan kelas atas yang membuatnya sangatlah istimewa dan kuat.

Persenjataan di [Yggdrasil] dikelompokan menurut ukurannya. Semakin besar datanya, semakin tinggi grade dari senjata. Mulai dari bawah, kelasnya adalah : Lesser, Minor, Medium, Major, Greater, Legacy, Relic, dan Legendary. Tapi pada saat ini, Kamikaze lengkap dengan Gear kelas atas diatas Legendary.

-Divine

Di setiap jari – jarinya, ada sembilan cincin dipenuhi dengan kekuatan yang berbeda. Lebih jauh, kalung, anting, gelang, jubah, dan sebagainya adalah kelas Divine. Harganya saja, setiap barang adalah masterpiece dengan harga yang W-O-W.

Jubah berkilauan tergantung di potongan bahu, dan aura keemasan luar biasa naik dari kakinya. Ini bukanlah efek skill dari Kamikaze, namun dari efek 'Charisma' kejubah dengan kerah berbulu itu karena tak ada tempat lagi di kapasitas data visualnya. Menyentuhnya benar – benar tak berbahaya.

Setelah memeriksa peningkatan luar biasa dari memegang item senjata guild, Kamikaze mengangguk dengan puas karena sekarang dia terlihat keren, apalagi dia akan memainkan peran sebagai GuildMaster walau waktu tutupnya game akan segera dimulai.

Tak

Suara khas terdengar saat Kamikaze dengan ringan melangkahkan kakinya membawa Staff Of Immortal Light. Ilusi mengagumkan berupa percikan magis terlihat saat badan tongkat bergesekan dengan suatu medan, atau apapun itu.

Kilauan cahaya dari badan tongkat berkilau layaknya berlian, karena memang itu adalah logam kelas wahid mirip berlian. Sekarang tongkat itu telah jatuh kedalam genggaman pemilik aslinya dan akan digunakan untuk menunjukan otoritasnya sebagai pemimpin.

...

..

.

Kamikaze berteleportasi meninggalkan ruangan yang bernama Round Table.

Setiap anggota guild yang memakai cincin guild akan secara otomatis masuk ke ruangan ini kecuali ada keadaan tertentu. Jika ada anggota lain yang kembali, mereka pasti akan muncul disini. Namun, Kamikaze tahu bahwa tak ada anggota lain yang akan kembali kemari. Saat terakhir dari [City Of Angel], hanya Kamikaze yang tersisa.

Menahan emosinya yang bergejolak, Kamikaze memasuki lorong besar. Sebuah dunia yang megah dan brilian, mengingatkan akan kastil raksasa yang berbalut marmer.

Tergantung di atap tinggi, lampu hias yang tertata rapi bisa terlihat memancarkan kilauan yang lembut dan hangat. Lantai yang halus dari koridor yang luas merefleksikan cahaya dari lampu hias di atas, bersinar bercahaya seperti mozaic dari bintang – bintang cerah. Jika pintu di seluruh koridor terbuka, furnitur mewah di dalam ruangan akan memancing banyak perhatian mata.

Jika seorang player mendengar nama [City Of Angel] kemari, mereka akan takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa pemandangan yang indah itu hadir di tempat yang terkenal akan keburukannya ini.

Lagipula, [City Of Angel] telah mengalahkan serangan militer yang teratur dari pemain dengan jumlah terbesar di sejarah server Yggdrasil. Aliansi dari 8 Guild, Afiliasi Guild, Pemain bayaran, dan NPC bayaran, dengan jumlah total 500 pemain. Mencoba untuk menyerbu tempat ini dan dihancurkan. Event tersebut membuat tempat ini menjadi sebuah legenda.

[City Of Angel]] dulu memiliki 6 lantai, tapi rekonstruksi besar – besaran dilakukan setelah dikuasai oleh Guild. Sekarang sudah melebar hingga 10 lantai, setiap lantainya mempunyai karakteristik tersendiri.

Lantai 1-3 Bangunan bawah tanah/makam.

Lantai 4 Danau di bawah tanah.

Lantai 5 Gletser.

Lantai 6 Hutan/Colloseum.

Lantai 7 Gunung api bawah tanah.

Lantai 8 Hutan belantara.

Lantai 9 Lapangan Peperangan.

Lantai 10 **[Eden]**.

Dua lantai terakhir adalah markas dari Guild [Angel Of Light], salah satu dari 10 Guild teratas di [Yggdrasil].

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa nama dan penampilan serta reputasi Guild ini sangat berbeda. Alasannya karena nama Guild itu memang bukanlah diartikan sebagai guild baik yang selalu membantu orang – orang. Tapi hanya untuk membantu anggota Guildnya sendiri.

Guild ini yang terdiri atas 41 anggota hanya mementingkan satu sama lain, dalam artian selama 41 orang itu untung dan senang semuanya baik – baik saja. Tak memperdulikan bahwa tindakan mereka akan membuat mereka dimusuhi banyak orang seperti ini.

Pada kenyataannya, arti Malaikat Cahaya hanyalah untuk Anggota Guild saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Jejak kaki Kamikaze bergaung di lorong istana raksasa berbentuk piramida ini, diikuti oleh pijakan tongkatnya. Setelah beberapa kali berbelok melewati sudut dari aula yang luas, Kamikaze melihat seorang wanita di kejauhan yang bergerak mendekatinya.

Dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang sedap dipandang dengan panjang hingga mencapai pantat.

Dia mengenakan pakaian Maid. Termasuk celemek besar dan rok yang panjang. Dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 167 cm, dia mempunyai tubuh ramping dengan dada menantang hampir muntah dari bajunya. Secara keseluruhan, dia memberikan kesan elegant dan ramah.

Ketika 2 orang itu bertemu, si Maid minggir dan membungkuk kepada Kamikaze. Dibalas dengan sedikit mengangkat tangannya.

Ekspresi Maid tidak berubah, wajahnya menunjukan wajah tanpa senyum yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah di [Yggdrasil]. Namun, ada perbedaan antara ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari pemain dan maid ini. Maid adalah Non-Player Character atau karakter bukan pemain. Di dalam game, AI ini hanya bergerak menurut programnya. Dengan kata lain, mereka semua sama seperti manequins yang ergerak, dan bahkan membungkuk ke Kamikaze juga aksi yang terprogram.

Sapaan tadi bisa dilihat buang – buang waktu, tapi Kamikaze punya alawan mengapa dia tidak memperlakukan mereka dengan tidak sopan.

Seluruh 41 Maid NPC yang bekerja di dungeon ini di dasarkan atau ilustrasi yang berbeda oleh salah seorang anggota guild., yang terkenal dengan pekerjaan seninya dan sekarang bekerja sebagai manga artis di majalah manga serial bulanan.

Kamikaze menatap tidak hanya penampilan para Maid, tapi juga seragam mereka yang menakjubkan detailnya. Terutama sulaman pada celemek adalah subjek pujian.

Karena digambarkan oleh orang yang sesumbar bahwa 'Senjata terbaik dari seorang maid adalah seragamnya', level detil dari pakaiannya benar – benar di luar batas normal. Kamikaze akhirnya merasa kangen ketika dia mengingat bagaimana anggota guildnya yang bertanggung jawab untuk tampilan itu akan mulai berteriak padanya.

Sedangkan untuk program sifatnya dibuat oleh Meromero-san dan 5 orang programer lainnya. Dengan kata lain, maid ini dibuat dengan kerja keras dan usaha bersama dari anggota guild yang dulu, jadi mengacuhkan dia adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan. Seperti tongkat digenggaman Kamikaze saat ini, dia juga bagian dari ingatan yang berharga.

Sementara Kamikaze memikirkan hal itu, maid mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya ada apa. Selama ada orang yang dekat dengannya dalam periode tertentu, maid akan secara otomatis merespon terhadap situasi. Kembali mengingatnya, Kamikaze merasa takjub dengan ketelitian Meromero terhadap perhatiannya pada detil, seharusnya ada beberapa posisi tersembunyi lainnya yang terprogram. Meskipun dia ingin melihat seluruh gerakan program, tidak ada banyak waktu lagi.

Mata Kamikaze menuju pada jam hologram yang melayang sebagai pengingat waktu para player. Memang benar, tak ada waktu untuk bengong.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Kamikaze mengatakan frase perpisahan yang dipenuhi dengan banyak emosi dan berjalan melewati maid tersebut. Tentu saja, di sisi lainnya tidak ada respon. Meskipun demikian Kamikaze percaya kalau sebuah perpisahan akan terjadi karena ini adalah hari terakhir.

Dengan meninggalkan si maid, Kamikaze melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tidak lama, sebuah tangga raksasa dengan karpet merah yang mewah menutupi tengahnya tampah didepan Kamikaze. Dia turun dengan pelan dari tangga dan sampai di tempat ruangan luas. Tempat dimana dia sampai adalah tempat luas, aula terbuka dengan beberapa pelayan yang menunggunya.

Pelayan pertama yang menarik perhatian adalah seorang berwajah tegas namun botak. Tubuhnya tegak lurus dan posisi punggungnya serta yang lain sangatlah sempurnya. Pakaiannya adalah seragam tradisional pelayan, nama Saitama.

Tidak memiliki rambut, mata miliknya bersinar kuat dalam kobaran api. Punggungnya tegak lurus layaknya anak panah dan tatapannya sangatlah kuat, karakter Anti-Mainstream yang coba Athor masukkan disini.

Di belakangnya ada 6 maid yang mengikutinya seperti bayangan. Namun, perlengkapan mereka sangat berbeda dengan maid yang tadi.

Tangan dan kaki mereka dilindungi oleh sarung tangan dan dihias dengan emas, perak, dan logam hitam. Mengenakan armor dengan motif seragam maid, mereka mengenakan hiasan kepala putih dari pada helm. Setiap maid menggenggam tipe senjata yang berbeda. Terlihat seperti maid petarung.

Warna rambut mereka berbeda dan gayanya juga berbeda setiap orangnya ; seperti bor, tergerai, bergelombang, dan sebagainya. Tapi sesuatu yang mereka semua punya adalah kecantikan yang sukar di jelaskan . sebagai tambahan, para maid dibagi dalam beberapa tipe sifat yang berbeda – beda.

"Hmm."

Melihat kepala pelayan dan para maid yang membungkuk didepannya, dia berpikir sejenak. Karena dia selalu menggunakan teleport untuk berpindah dari satu ruang ke ruang lainnya, Kamikaze jarang kemari, yang mana dengan melihat mereka membuatnya merasa bernostalgia.

Tangan Kamikaze membuka console, membuka halaman yang hanya bisa diakses oleh anggota guild dan mengaktifkan salah satu pilihannya. Saat dia melakukannya, nama – nama para pelayan muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, jadi itu namanya."

Kamikaze sudah lupa nama ini. Dia tersenyum pahit ketika mengingat perselisihan dirinya dengan teman – temannya ketika memutuskan nama dari NPC ini.

Saitama, Kepala pelayan, juga sebagai pelayan penghuni rumah.

Enam maid disamping Saitama berada di bawah perintahnya. Unit Maid petarung disebut juga dengan 'Pleiades'. Sebagai tambahan, Saitama juga punya pelayan – pelayan pria dan asisten kepala pelayan dibawah pengawasannya.

Tulisan diconsole memiliki pengaturan yang detil, tapi Kamikaze sedang tidak ingin memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Ada sedikit waktu yang tersisa sebelum server dimatikan, dan dia ingin duduk di tempat lain.

Pada dasarnya, Saitama dan para maid adalah garis terakhir dari pertahanan melawan penyusup. Namun, karena mereka tidak terlihat mampu menghadapi player musuh yang mampu hingga sejauh ini, tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk memperpanjang waktu. Karena tidak ada player yang mampu sampai di titik ini, mereka tak pernah menerima perintah dan hanya menunggu tanpa akhir di tempat ini.

Dengan menggunakan tongkatnya, Kamikaze merasa kasihan terhadap para NPC ini, meskipun pemikiran semacam ini adalah pemikiran bodoh. Para NPC hnyalah data dan satu – satunya alasan untuk percaya bahwa mereka mempunyai emosi adalah karena mereka adalah AI yang didesai dengan sangat bagus.

Namun-

"Sebagai GuildMaster, sudah saatnya aku mulai memerintah para NPC."

Sambil mengejek diri sendiri atas komentarnya yang arogant, Kamikaze membuat sebuah perintah.

"Ikut aku!"

Saitama dan para maid menundukdengan hormat, menunjukan bahwa mereka menerima perintah. Perintah untuk bergerak dari lokasi ini berarti melepaskan apa yang dipikirkan anggota guild ini sejak awal. [Angel Of Light] adalah guild yang bergerak berdasarkan suara terbanyak. Sangat terlarang bagi satu orang untuk mengacaukan apa yang diciptakan oleh yang lannya secara bersama haya karena keinginan sendiri.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari semuanya akan berakhir. Kamikaze percaya bahwa semuanya akan memaafkannya karena hari ini.

Sambil memikirkan hal ini, Kamikaze membuat beberapa langkah kaki mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di aula yang berbentuk kubah yang besar. Sebuah kristal 4 warna tertempel di atap dan membiaskan cahaya putih, ada 2 ceruk di dinding, kebanyakan dari mereka terisi oleh patung – patung.

Setiap patungnya meniru penampakan iblis, dan ada 72 buah patung.

Ruangan ini disebut sebagai 'Lesser Key Of Solomon' disebut juga dengan Lamegeton. Diambil dari judul grimoire yang terkenal seantero bumi.

Patung – patung tersebut, berbentuk seperti 72 setan solomon, sebenarnya adalah golem yang terbuat dari logam ajaib yang angka. Alasan mengapa hanya ada 67 golem yang terbuat dari logam ajaib adalah karena si pembuat mengalami kebosanan dan tidak mau menyelesaikan dan tidak mau menyelesaikan projec ini ditengah jalan.

4 kristal warna dipasang diatap adalah sebuah monster. Jika ada musuh yang menyerang tempat ini, benda tersebut akan memanggil element kelas tinggi dari tanah, api, dan angin, lali meluncurkannya sebagai magic Area Of Efec secara bertubi – tubi.

Digabung semuanya, bisa menghancurkan dua kelompok penuh player yang terdiri dari 12 orang player level 100.

Memang benar, ruangan ini adalah garis pertahanan terakhir yang melindungi jantung dungeon [City Of Angel].

Kamikaze berjalan menyebrangi Lamegeton dengan para pelayannya dan tiba disebuah gerbang besar di sisi lain.

Berdiri lebih dari 5 meter, pintu ganda yang besar ini terdapat ukiran dewi dipanel kiri dan iblis dipanel kanan. Ukiran ini terlihat jelas dan serasa keluar dari pintu dan mulai menyerang semua yang ada dihadapannya secara brutal.

Meskipun mereka terlihat bisa bergerak, Kamikaze tahu mereka tidak bisa melakukannya.

-jika mereka sampai pada titik ini, mari kita berikan sambutan pada para pahlawan. Ada banyak player yang mengatakan kita adalah iblis dan sejenisnya, jadi kenapa tidak menunggu mereka dengan gagak di dalam seperto bos terakhir?

Karena proposal ini sudah disetujui oleh suara terbanyak. Dan yang mengusulkannya adalah,,,,,

"Paimin..."

Diantara semua anggota guild, Paimin Alain Odle adalah orang yang sangat tepat dikatakan sebagai 'paling jahat'.

"Yah, lagi pula dia menderita akibat Chuunibiyou..."

Melihat sekeliling aula, itu adalah bukti bagi Kamikaze.

"Patung – patung ini tidak akan menyerangku kan?"

Perkataannya penuh dengan was – was dan dia memang benar seperti itu.

Bahkan Kamikaze tidak sepenuhnya paham dari labirin ini. Tidak heran jika beberapa anggota meninggalkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti hadian perpisahan. Orang yang merancang pintu ini adalah orang semacam itu.

Ada suatu kala dimana mereka mengaktifkan sebuah golem kuat yang dibuat oleh orang itu. Namun, Kamikaze tetap skeptis dan percaya 'error' itu memang disengaja.

"Luminas-san, jika hal seperti dahulu terjadi hari ini, aku benar – benar marah..."

Kamikaze dengan hati – hati menyentuh pintu dan rasa khawatirnya memang tidak beralasan. Layak akan kemegahannya, pintu tersebut terbuka dengan pelan seperti otomatis.

Atmosfir tiba – tiba berubah.

Suasana sampai saat ini mirip dengan kuil yang sepi dan tenang, tapi pemandangan didepannya melebihi hal itu. Rasanya berubah dan menguasai dirinya.

Interiornya sangat besar, sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas untuk menampung 100 orang dan masih tersia, atap yang sangat tinggi setinggi kamu memandang. Dinding yang putih, dihiasi dengan bermacam – macam hiasan emas. Menggantung dari atap, barisan tempat lilin yang mewah memberikan kecermelangan yang fantastis. Dari atap hingga lantai total 1 benner raksasa dengan motif berbeda menghiasi dinding.

Ada tangga sekitar 17 langkah di area yang paling dalam, dihiasi emas dan perah, dan diatasnya ada kursi takhta yang megah seperti dipotong dari kristal cahaya biru raksasa. Di dinding dibelakangnya, benner putih yang besar disulam dengan benang emas bersimbol potongan sayap iblis(kiri) dan malaikat(kanan) yang disatukan.

Ini adalah tempat terpenting dan terdalam dari dungeon legendaris ciptaan Guild [Angel Of Light],,,, ruangan takhta di Istana [Mejesty] lantai 10 kota [Eden].

"Ohhh,,,,"

Bahkan Kamikaze merasa takjub dengan ruangan ini. Dia yakin bahwa skala kemegahannya adalah nomer satu di seluruh [Yggdrasil].

Ruangan ini sangat sempurna hingga akhir.

Kamikaze melangkah ke dalam aula, ruangan itu sangat luas sampai bisa menelan setiap suara langkah kakinya, lalu dia berputar dan memandang NPC wanita yang berdiri di samping takhta.

Dibungkus pakaian bangsawan yang indah dan elegant, dia adalah wanita cantik dengan wajah dewi. Sangat berlawanan dengan pakaiannya, dia mempunyai rambut hitam kelam yang menggoda mengalir ke bawah hingga pinggangnya.

Meskipun matanya yang berwarna keemasan terlihat aneh, dia tidak terbantahkan cantiknya. Tangannya yang ramping menggenggam benda yang terlihat seperti potongan tongkat. Dengan panjang 5 cm dan di ujungnya ada bola hitam yang melayang di udara.

Kamikaze lupa namanya.

Namanya adalah Albedo, pengawas dari seluruh **[Guardian Floor]** dari [City Of Angel]. Dia adalah NPC yang mengepalai semua [Guardian Floor], da itu artinya dia berada di tingkat teratas dari seluruh NPC di sini. Karena alasa itulah, dia diperbolehkan tetap berada di ruang takhta.

Kamikaze melihat Albedo dengan mata terpejam dan bertanya – tanya.

"Aku tahu dia punya item kelas dunia, tapi bagaimana dia bisa punya dua sekarang?"

Di seluruh [Yggdrasil], hanya ada 200 item kelas dunia. Masing – masing memiliki kekuatan yang unik dan menarik, dan beberapa diantaranya mampu menghancurkan keseimbangan game. Tentunya, tidak semua item kelas dunia memiliki kemampuan merusak game.

Namun, jika seorang player berhasil mendapatkan item kelas dunia, reputasi player tersebut akan naik hingga level tertinggi.

[Angel Of Light] sendiri memiliki 20 item kelas dunia, dan itu juga termasuk dengan item paling legendaris yang mereka miliki. Dibanding guild lainnya ada gap yang mencolok, karena guild yang mengincarnya ada 3.

Dengan persetujuan dari anggota guildnya, Kamikaze memiliki salah satu item terkuat ini. Yang lainnya tersebar di dalam [City Of Angel].

Hanya ada satu penjelasan kenapa Albedo memiliki harta yang rahasia tersebut tanpa diketahui Kamikaze. Itu diberikan oleh anggota guild yang menciptakan dia.

Dengan muda sedikit tidak enak, Kamikaze berpikir untuk mengembalikannya.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir, dan setelah berpikir panjang bagaimana Albedo sangat disayangi oleh temannya, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Berhenti disana."

Setelah sampai di tangga beberapa langkah, dia menyadari langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Kamikaze tersenyum pahit tentu mereka mengikutinya, tapi ekspresi dibalik topeng tak bergerak sama sekali.

",,,Standby."

Langkah kakupun berhenti.

Setelah Kamikaze memberikan perintah langsung, dia naik hingga di depan kursi takhta.

Kamikaze menatap terang – terangan kepada Albedo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia jarang berkunjung ke ruangan ini di masa lalu, jadi dia tak pernah memperhatikannya sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran pengaturannya."

Yang hanya diingat oleh Kamikaze adalah peran Albedo sebagai pengawan seluruh [Guardian Floor] dan dia adalah NPC peringkat tertinggi di [City Of Angel].

Karena panasaran, Kamikaze mengoperasikan console dan menggunakan pengaturan detil dari Albedo.

Sebuah teks yang banyak membanjiri penglihtannya. Penjangnya tidak sama dengan puisi epic. Kelihatannya dengan membaca semuanya saja bisa membuatnya terlewat dari waktu server dimatikan.

Dengan perasaan seperti menginjak jebakan, wajah Kamikaze yang tidak bergerak mulai bergetar.

Jauh didalam hati dia ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri karena lupa kalau orang yang sangat teliti adalah pencipta Albedo.

Kamikaze meneruskan membaca dengan langsung kebagian akhir teksnya. Tapi setelah membaca apa yang tertulis dibagian akhir, pikirannya langsung berhenti.

[Dia seorang nympho].

"...huh? apa-apaan ini?!"

Kamikaze tak bisa menahan kekagetannya. Karena ragu, dia membacanya berulang kali tapi tetap sama. Bahkan setelah beberapa saat memikirkannya, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban lain.

"Seorang Nympho,,,, artinya hasrat seksualnya sangat besar?"

Setiap 41 anggota yang bertugas untuk pengaturan setidaknya satu NPC. Apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka memutuskan pengaturan seperti ini pada karakter mereka sendiri? Kamikaze bertanya-tanya. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan artian lain dibaliknya setelah membaca seluruh teks.

Tapi diantara anggota guild, memang ada orang yang akan muncul dengan pengaturan yang berbeda dan aneh itu. Salah satunya dari ciptaan orang itu adalah 'Gembul Brengos' yang menciptakan Albedo.

"Ah, dia memang gila dengan kejanggalan dari sebuah karakter, ya kan? Meskipun begitu,,,,"

Bukankah itu sudah agak keterlaluan?

Setiap NPC yang dibuat oleh anggota adalah salah satu darii warisan guild. Kamikaze merasa tidak enak dengan Albedo yang termasuk peringkat kesatu diantara NPC, dengan pengaturan seperti itu.

"Hmm."

Apa boleh dirinya merubah NPC yang dibuat oleh anggota Guild? Setelah memikirkan sejenak. Kamikaze akhirnya memutuskan.

"Ayo kita rubah."

Sekarang, senjata Guild berada dalam genggamannya, dia benar – benar seperti seorang GuildMaster. Seharusnya tidak apa jika menggunakan hak prerogratifnya. Keraguan Kamikaze hilang dengan alasan logis bahwa dia harus memperbaiki kesalahan anggota guild.

Kamikaze menggerakan tangan yang memegang tongkat. Biasanya dia butuh tool editing untuk merubah pengaturan, tapi menggunakan hak istimewa sebagai GuildMaster, dia bisa mengaksesnya langsung. Mengoprasikan console, dia langsung menghapus sebuh kalimat.

"Ini jadi lebih bagus sekarang."

Ketika melihat ruang kosong di pengaturan Albedo, Kamikaze merasa tidak enak.

-Mungkin seharusnya aku meletakkan sesuatu di dlamnya?

"Tidak, itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh."

Menertawakan rencana yang terbesit diotaknya, dia mengetik sesuatu pada keypad console. Sebuah kalimat tunggal :

[Dia sangat mencintai Kamikaze].

"Waahhh! Ini benar-benar memalukan."

Dengan menutup tangan pada topengnya, Kamikaze merasa sangat malu terhadap tingkahnya. Itu seperti program kekasih ideal impiannya dengan plot cinta. Meskipun dia ingin menulis ulang lagi, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Toh hari ini adalah ari terakhir game.

Duduk disinggasananya, dia merasa malu namun lega. Kamikaze menghilangkan topeng miliknya dan menunjukan wajah miliknya.

Wajah tampan dan juga mengerikan. Sisi kiri wajahnya terlihat tertutupi tengkorak manusia sedangkan bagian kanannya tidak. Bagian kanan hanya ada wajah polos tanpa penutup tengkorak yang bagian rahangnya tak ada. Dibalik topeng tengkorak setangah jadi itu, sebuah sinar merah muncul dari rongga matanya, berkebalikan dengan emas lembut diwajah bagian kanannya.

Kamikaze mendapatkan tengkorak ini karena status [Great Evil] yang dia dapat sebagai seorang [Angel]. Status ini didapatkan oleh Kamikaze akibat selalu menjadi otak dibalik penyerbuan guild, Player Killer, dan kejahatan yang merugikan banyak player lainnya.

Kamikaze adalah orang yang menarik senar dibelakang semua gerakan militer [Angel Of Light], sedangkan Punito Moe menarik benang dalam memainkan perang politik dan skema licik mencari keuntungan dalam jalur manipulasi informasi.

Dengan melakukan semua kejaahatan itu, Kamikaze mendapatkan status [Great Evil] yang seharusnya tak didapatkan seorang Angel peringkat tertinggi. Status ini hanya mengakibatkan berubahnya beberapa atribut dan munculnya topeng tengkorak tanpa rahang diwajah bagian kirinya.

Kamikaze menatap kearah Saitama dan para pelayan yang masih berditi tegak tanpa goyah sedikitpun.

-Aku rasa ada perintah seperti ini.

Kamikaze teringat sebuah perintah yang tidak pernah digunakan di masa lalu. Dia menggenggam tanganya dan menariknya kebawah.

"Berkentut,,,,Eh! Berlutut!."

Albedo, Saitama, dan Pleiades berlutut berturut – turut dan membuat Kamikaze lega. Apa – apaan ucapannya tadi? Berkentut? Yang benar saja-_-".

Semuanya sudah siap!

Kamikaze melirih salah satu hologram melayang yang tampil dalam penglihatannya saja.

23:55:48.

Tepat disaat terakhir.

Mungkin GM sudah mulai menyebarkan berita dan menyalakan kembang api di luar. Tapi berdiri di dalam merenung, benar – benar terisolasi dari dunia luar, Kamikaze tak tahu.

Kamikaze menyandarkan punggungnya pada singgasana yang merupakan item kelas dunia itu dan melihat ke atap dengan pelan.

Dengan pertimbangan bahwa ini adalah markas legendaris yang menghancurkan pasukan ekspedisi besar dimasa lalu, Kamikaze mengira bahwa mungkin saja ada beberapa pemain yang mungkin mencoba masuk menginvasi [City Of Angel].

Dia sedang menunggu, menerima tantangan terakhir sebagai GuildMaster.

Meskipun mengirim email kepada teman – teman lamanya, hampir tak ada satupun yang muncul.

Matanya melihat bendera besar yang menggantung di atap. Jumlahnya adalah 41, masing – masing melambangkan setiap anggota Guild. Kamikaze mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk kearah sebuah bendera berlambang gerhana matahari.

"Aku."

Lalu dia menggerakkan jarinya kebendera selanjutnya. Yang itu adalah milik salah satu dari pemain terkuat di [Yggdrasil]. Pendiri dari Guild yang mengumpulkan 'Sembilan Orang Pertama'.

"Touch Me-sama."

Seorang profesor di Universitas di dunia nyata.

"Shi-juuten Suzaku."

Salah satu dari tiga anggota perempuan.

"Azuki Mochi."

Kamikaze mengucapkan semuanya dengan menunjuk setiap bendera.

"Meromero, Bukubukuchagama,Takemikazuchi, Gembong bolot, Gembul Brengos, Peroroncino, PulsaGratisan, WifiGakMbayar,,,"

Mengingat 40 nama dari teman – temannya adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi Kamikaze.

Kamikaze bersandar lagi.

"Yeah, benar – benar menyenangkan."

Jam hoogram menunjukan waktu 23:57. Server akan berakhir pada 00:00.

Waktu semakin habis, dunia virtual ini akan kembali ke dunia sehari – hari. Ini memang jelas. Manudia tak bisa hidup di dunia vertual, jadi semuanya akan pergi suatu saat cepaat atau lambat.

Kamikaze menghitung mundur waktu dan pada akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Besok dia harus bekerja sebagai [Namikaze Naruto], pegawai kantoran biasa aja yang dibenci pria entah kenapa.

**TBC**

**Haiiiiii**

**Ketemu lagi dengan fic baru. Saya hanya mau jawab pertanyaan Avenger bahwa saya udah bisa jalan.**

**(Horeeee)**

**Juga saya mau bilang bahwa up fic saya bakalan agak lama.**

**(Horeeeee)**

**Ide saya mampet.**

**(Horeeee)**

**Yah hanya untuk Little Garden sama yang ini aja sih. Kalau soal yang satunya lagi jangan tanya saya kapan upnya. Itu yang buat adalah pacar saya. Jadi tunggu aja.**

**Btw, kalau ada typo atau kurang jelas jangan salahkan saya. Saya ngebut nuis ini soalnya. Typo gak sesuai EYD saya gak peduli! Yang penting diupdate dan selesai imajinasi diotak saya.**

**Jaaaaaa**


End file.
